Catwoman
Catwoman is Selina Kyle, an infamous thief whose plans were continually foiled by The Dark Knight. Although a thief at heart, she also promoted animal rights, going as far as using her costumed persona to spy on and foil companies violating the rights of animals. History Born into a rich family, Selina Kyle is a socialite in Gotham City who became the notorious burglar called the Catwoman. Lured by the thrill of the hunt, she steals rare and beautiful objects. Catwoman also enjoys a special bond with real cats, and all felines, tame or wild, instinctively trust her. She is often helped by her personal assistant Maven and her trusted pet Isis. Red Claw Incident :Main Articles: The Cat and the Claw Part I & Part II During her first actions as Catwoman, she often used Isis to steal valuable items and this attracted the attention of the Dark Knight. However, during their first encounters Batman allowed her to escape and she took the advantage. Around this time, Selina tried to save some wildlife territory and for that purpose, she payed 10 thousand dollars on an auction which gained her a date with Bruce Wayne. During their date, Selina informed Bruce that she was trying to get a wildlife territory from Multigon Enterprises and Bruce did his best to help her. When this failed, Selina was forced to infiltrate Multigon and learn their secret agenda and she discovered that the company was working with the international terrorist, Red Claw. Her actions against Multigon placed Selina in a dangerous position as Red Claw and her terrorist organization began a manhunt against her. In return, Catwoman went to their secret base of operations, where she planned to get enough evidence to deliver to the authorities and stop their illegal activities. However, she didn't realize the real danger of the situation and Batman was forced to save her. Despite their combined efforts, Catwoman and Batman were captured by Red Claw and left to die in a deathly trap. Catwoman freed them both and while Batman destroyed the entire place, Catwoman confronted Red Claw. She lost the fight, but was eventually saved by a mountain lion and soon the GCPD arrived to deal with the terrorists. Selina returned home, thinking herself victorious, but Batman was waiting for her and, showing signs of remorse, Batman arrested her. Daggett Scheme :Main Article: Cat Scratch Fever Catwoman stood trial and was granted parole, under five years of probation time in which she couldn't use the Catwoman outfit for any criminal activities. Unfortunately, after her release, she learned of her cat, Isis's disappearance and she went out on the streets looking for her pet. While searching for Isis, Selina came across a couple of men working for Roland Daggett who were apparently taking away astray animals, but Selina suspected something different. She spent one night in prison until Bruce paid her fine and he warned her to stay away from Daggett. Selina didn't heed Bruce's advice and she went to investigate Dagget's laboratories as Catwoman. There, she discovered that Daggett has been running experiments on animals in order to infect them with a lethal virus that will be spread among humans. Catwoman found Isis in the facility, but when she freed her cat, Isis bit her and ran away. Catwoman managed to escape from Daggett's henchmen, but the virus had already kicked in her system and she couldn't stand much longer. Batman arrived in time to help her and once he stopped Dagget's scheme, he provided her the antidote needed to cure her. Afterwards, Selina was considered a hero for her contribution uncovering the evil scheme and Batman brough her back Isis, completely cured and back to normal. Test Subject :Main Article: Tyger, Tyger Certain night, Selina was supposed to meet Bruce Wayne on a date for dinner, but she first stopped by the Gotham Zoo to visit some of the captive felines. At the Zoo, Selina was attacked by a man-beast, who used a dart to drug her and kidnapped her. By the time Selina recovered, she realized she was captive in the remote island of Dr. Emile Dorian; a mad scientist who wanted to use her for his next experiment. By the time Batman located Selina, Dorian had already started the process and she had been morphed into an actual cat-like creature. Batman confronted Dorian and his powerful creation, Tygrus in order to retrieve the antidote for Selina's transformation. Meanwhile, Selina escaped and helped Batman against Dorian and both of them where in turn assisted by Tygrus, who turned against Dorian thanks to Selina's kindness. Tygrus tried to convince Selina to stay with him as a beast, but she refused and Tygrus provided the serum that would revert her transformation. Anti-Hero :Main Articles: Almost Got 'Im; Catwalk and Batgirl Returns After recovering her human form, Catwoman saved Batman from a deadly trap created by the Joker. Batman and strapped him to an electric chair, before a literal captive audience at gunpoint. With his assistant Harley Quinn at his side, the Joker demonstrated that the chair was activated through the power of laughter. Forcing the audience members to laugh through his laughing gas caused thousands of volt of electricity to shoot through the machine. Fortunately for Batman, Catwoman arrived in time to rescue him from the Joker’s clutches but is captured in his place. Under the Joker's instructions, Harley tied Catwoman to an assembly line at a cat food processing plant, where she was to be ground up and mixed with supplies of cat food. In the Joker's absence, Harley taunted her furious captive, who thrashed violently against her restrains, growling loudly into her gag. Discovering the Joker's plot, Batman eventually rescued the bound and gagged Catwoman and apprehended Harley, returning her previous favour. Despite this, Selina was forced to remain away from the Catwoman suit as to prevent further issues with the law. Unfortunately, she was forced into crime by Scarface and after dealing with the crook with help from Batman, she went into hiding. Catwoman resurfaced when the Jade Cat Statue was stolen from the Gotham University museum. Knowing that the authorities would blame her for the crime, Catwoman started looking for the real thief with help from Batgirl and the two of them eventually confronted Roland Daggett, who was behind it all. Although the two heroines were outnumbered by Daggett's men, the odds changed thanks to the timely arrival of Robin. Once the enemies were defeated, Catwoman attempted to kill Daggett, but he was saved by Batgirl and Robin while Catwoman took the Jade Cat and tried to escape. His plan was thwarted by Batgirl and she was forced to turn herself to the authorities. Although Catwoman agreed to be taken by the police, she escaped only seconds after her arrest. Appearances * The Cat and the Claw Part I * The Cat and the Claw Part II * Perchance to Dream (As Selina Kyle) * Tyger, Tyger * Cat Scratch Fever * Almost Got 'Im * Batgirl Returns * Catwalk Video Games *Batman: The Animated Series (Game Boy) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega CD) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Living Characters